


The Forgotten (Levi)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Friendships Worth Cherishing [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was he going to learn?<br/>This is his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten (Levi)

"Hey Levi!"

Levi turned around at the sound of his name, finding Stella racing towards him. She was a young cadet like Eren, but it didn't stop her from being an excellent solider.

"Hello Stella," he replied before returning back to his horse, continuing to brush her mane. Stella frowned at the lack of reaction from the older gentleman.

"What'cha doing?" She asked curiously. Levi's brush stroke on his horse stuttered momentarily.

"Looking after my horse." Levi said not looking in the teen's direction. She huffed & dug through her bag, finding the carrot she'd been saving for later.

"Tch." Stella called quietly, the horse lifted her head, ears pointed in her direction. "Here." She said holding out the carrot, the mare happily took it & ate it carefully from her hand.

Levi glared straight ahead, "Can you not do that." He stated more than questioned. Stella neatly tucked her hands underneath her cape, smirking at his back.

"Do what?" She questioned teasingly. Levi could literally feel her cocky smirk dripping from her tone of voice. Levi shook his head & continued with brushing his horse.

"Stop that." Stella stilled, tongue poking out her lips as she waggled it at him. She popped it back in her mouth.

"Stop what?" Stella sneered. Levi sighed & turned around, her brows furrowed at the condition of her friend. His normal gray eyes were clouded, & he had deep bags under his eyes, his normal scowl even more prominent at his lack of sleep. "Levi, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"A week I think." Levi replied bluntly as ever. Stella rolled her eyes & grabbed the shorter man's hand, pulling him away from the grooming of his horse, "What are you doing? I demand to be let go this instant!" He barked.

"Shut up you little shit, if you wanted to leave you would've pulled your hand away by now." Stella bit back, "Besides, you're taking a much needed rest, & I'll tend to whatever Erwin asks of you on your behalf." She added smiling brightly as they passed Jean & Marco talking.

~

_Levi curled further into his warm sheets, opening his eyes quickly when he hit another body. He sat up & looked at the sleeping form besides him, Stella. Levi mentally sighed & laid back down._

_"... Erwin worked you didn't he?" Levi questioned quietly. Stella shifted just slightly._

_"Mmm..." she replied, "I get why you're tired all the time." Stella replied, she rolled around to face Levi in the dark. Smiling at him, & surprised to see the corners of his thin lips quirk upward._

_"... Thanks Stella, I needed the break." Levi admitted quietly, gray eyes sliding to the sheets they laid on. Stella hummed in response, & brushed a few strands of loose hair abstracting his vision._

_"You're welcome. It's what friends do, Petra & them would've done the same yah know," Stella pointed out, ignoring the pricking of tears in her eyes. She remembered that day in the forest of trees so clearly, Stella barely remember how she made it out alive._

_"Hey..." Levi said, hand reaching across the gap between them to cup her face. His thumb gently swept away a fallen tear, he smiled as reassuringly as possible, "I know. I miss them too." He whispered. Stella nodded, & took hold of Levi's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers._

_"I'm with you 'til the end." She said, "I'll protect you with my life." Stella promised, a look of determination in her deep brown eyes. Levi admired her, she always did keep her promises from what he's seen._

_"Same." He said squeezing her hand. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces._

~

Levi landed atop a roof overlooking all of the city, titans aimlessly roamed around. Some were killed seconds within picking up a civilian. _They're getting better_ , Levi noted. He looked all around, firing a green signal flare to alert the other squads everything was going as planned.

"Wait... Where's Squad 10's flare?" Levi asked himself quietly. He sighed in relief when a flare had been fired... But it was black. _Black..._ Levi's mind shut down,  & instinct took over. _Black flare from Stella's squad?_ _Could it be a variant, or a titan shifter?_ Levi asked himself as he took down titans to get to Squad 10.

"Corporal Levi!" His attention snapped to a fallen solider, he crushed under debris from a destroyed building. Levi crouched at his side, taking a bloodied hand into his.

"Solider, what has happened?" Levi asked sternly. The solider, however, could see the worried look in his once cold gray eyes.

"Variant... Not like the others... Its reflexes were unlike any others, & it jumped!" He explained to his higher up, a bit of blood seeping from the edge of his mouth as he spoke. "... The others- the others are dead. Last I'd seen-" He inhaled sharply, blue eyes brimmed with pain filled tears. Levi felt the soldier's grip slacken on his hand. "Leader Brunner was running from the variant, south, towards Squad 5." He said before his eyes slid shut. Levi watched, as if in slow-motion, the soldier's hand fell from his. Levi stood, anger in his gray eyes, & blood covered hand clenched into a fist.

...

"Eren!" Eren looked as Levi landed besides him, "Have you seen Leader Brunner? Is she here?" Eren glanced around his squad.

He shook his head, "No. Why? Where's her squad?" Levi looked harshly at the young boy, biting his lower lip before he snapped.

"They're gone. She was seen running towards you guys." He said calmly, "You haven't seen her?" Levi asked, almost hoping they did. Eren shook his head. Levi growled at himself before running off again.

...

_Levi flew overhead, eyes scanning over the streets, & roofs for his friend. His eyes caught movement from his far right, a person, a girl sat on the floor, back against what seemed to have had been a flower shop._

_Titans lurked nearby but, he yelled anyways, "Stella!" Her head flew up before falling back down. Levi quickly landed besides her, falling to his knees at her startling condition. She managed to make a sling for her right arm, but her left... was gone. Stella's form was badly cut, & there was a deep gash in her side she managed to bandage. "Wha..."_

_"A titan shifter I suspected... My squad was wiped out, but I kept fighting regardless." Stella spoke, shifting to sit up better, face morphing into a painful one. "Landed badly when my fuel ran out- broke my arm, & fucked up my side & body."_

_"Don't. You'll lose energy," Levi said urging for her to stay silent until help came. His eyes wandering over her, stopping on her missing appendage, blood steady ran down her side. It making her look pale, & sickly._

_She smiled, "I managed to get this far... Lost my arm as you can see- God." Stella paused & closed her eyes, tilting her head back to feel the sun's rays on her skin. "When did this world become so fucked up?" She questioned no one in particular. Levi still remained appalled by her physical state, & baffled by her ability to still be breathing through it._

_"... How did you survive this?" He questioned, cupping her face & making her look at him. Levi stared at her with pleading gray eyes that once held so much anger. Stella inhaled a shaky breath, tears falling in a steady stream._

_"I... I had to see you one last time before I left... I had too." Stella said softly, wishing to brush the strands of hair from Levi's face. But her severe injuries allowed her to not do that, "'M sorry I couldn't last longer... Didn't think I'd last this far." Stella said huffing with a cheeky smile, blood coating her once white teeth._

_Levi shook his head, "No..." he whispered, eyes shut tightly, & hoping this was all a dream. All a bad dream & nothing more. "Stella... You can't leave, not yet." He begged quietly._

_It shattered Stella's heart, "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to." She cried with him, feeling the last bit of energy leave her body. "I'm so sorry, I am. Please, forgive me." She whispered. Levi nodded, wiping away his tears furiously._

_"I do..." he said seeing the light in her glossed over eyes fade. Levi wanted to be sure she heard, "I do!" He yelled. Stella remained unmoving, chest no longer rising & falling, eyes still open & one tear left sliding down her cheek. Levi wiped it away with his thumb. He screamed in anger, & agony._

When was he going to learn?  
This is his world.  
This is his life.  
Everyone he cared about would die.  
Everyone he ever knew & loved, would die.  
This world was messed up.  
His life was a never ending funeral.  
Levi knew he'd never win.  
He knew he'd never be happy.  
And he accepted it long ago.  
But losing friends didn't hurt less.  
Seeing someone die never ceased to bother him.  
Something's just never change.  
When will he realize it?


End file.
